How it happened
by Imnotablackchicka-Imjustachick
Summary: CHANGED TITLE! Raven's older sister Ravenna had come for a visit... Here's the catch, Raven didn't even know she had an older sister... Chapter 2, with BBxRae ending is up! T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy was sitting and on his laptop when a ghostly figure suddenly was next to him it bent down and...

"Beeeeaaasstt Booooyyy!" it said freakishly quiet yet loud, he jumps up and screams almost like a girl, the figure slowly materialized into a tall girl with long black hair with a lot of it hanging over her eye, she had on a black crop top with nothing underneath showing her bellybutton ring, she had on jean leggings and black boots, she had dark makeup with a lot of black eyeliner, she had an eyebrow ring too,

The rest of the Titans ran in because of Beast Boy's scream and saw the girl

"Uh Beast Boy who's your friend?" Cyborg asked

"No Idea" he said standing up

"I'm Raven" she said clearly looking bored, "You guys got anything to eat? I'm starving" she started rummaging through the fridge "Apples, Celery, Tofu? Oh! Steak!" she smiled putting the steak in the microwave to warm it up

"Animal Killer!" Beast Boy shouted, Raven's, the teen titan, magic slapped over Beast Boys mouth making him unable to speak

"Haha!" the new Raven laughed "You two are so in love" she rolled her eyes as she turned to get her meat as Raven and Beast Boy both blushed "Besides, the animals were put on this earth by Morrigan to be used as food and as pets, they are not just here for show Beast Boy, Besides when you turn into the animals, your green, no one will go near _you_... hahah!" she burst out laughing after she said this

Raven arched her eyebrow "Morrigan?" she asked confused

"Yeah the Goddess of the earth" The new Raven said nonchalantly

"Raven?" both looked at Cyborg "The Raven who didn't appear out of nowhere in the middle of the living room" The Raven he specified went back to her meat "Where did she come from?" Raven shrugged about to speak

"I'm Raven's sister" The new Raven spoke "My full name is Ravenna but people call me Raven for short" she explained

"Then how come I never knew you" Raven asked

"Well I was kept away from you so you could 'focus on your destiny' which is garbage, it didn't even happen on your sixteenth birthday like it was supposed to, so I could see my little sister for I don't know how long" Ravenna started complaining

"Wait... your Raven's sister?" Beast Boy asked, being the slow person he is, still didn't get it

"Yes" Ravenna nodded her head once "I'm more demon than she is, but my powers aren't controlled by emotions, that was a punishment to try to make your life miserable, didn't work, my powers are controlled by the aura's the animals give off, and Beast Boy, in slow person terms, that means that as long as there are animals around I can control my powers" Cyborg and Robin cracked up while Starfire was confused by all of this

"Please why does the sister of friend Raven say she needs animals?" Star asked clueless

"I'll explain later Star" Robin said patting her shoulder

"Well Trigon made me almost full demon, not half, I'm more like four-fifths demon, but I can let it out when I want so don't get me mad" she looks pointedly at Beast Boy, she blinked and suddenly she was seven feet tall and was just a dark shadow with four red eyes, and was right in front of Beast Boy "Undeeerstannndd BeeaassttBooyy?" Beast Boy nodded, scared, and she was back normal in a second

"Teach me to do that, and I could get him to be quite for more than two seconds" Raven said monotonously

"Sorry Rae, only I can do it, you need to be more demon to do it anyway, and you don't want that" she shook her head and threw the rest of her steak a way, "Besides Rae, if you were anymore demon you couldn't love the man, **cough **boy **cough** you do" she smirked when Raven blushed, Beast Boy was confused and wondered who else she could like, he didn't understand it was him

"Another perk about being me" Ravenna said turning to Beast Boy "I can read minds" she smirked again and whispered to Beast Boy, low enough that only he could hear "Your so slow, you don't understand that I'm talking about you!" she turned back to the rest, Beast Boy just stood in shock finally understanding. Ravenna shook her head disappointed, personally she didn't understand what Raven liked about him.

"So Raven, Starfire, let's go talk, just us girls" she pulled Raven and Starfire to Stars room...

_Back to the Boys_

"So what did Raven's sister tell you just then?" Cyborg asked,

"She said that you need to stop being so nosey" Beast Boy stated Robin started laughing

"Oh He got you there, Cy" Robin said snickering and trying to hold back the laughter.

_Vroom! Vroom! To the Girls! _

"Could we have at least gone to my room? Its too... pink in here" Raven complained in her usual monotone,

"You are never left alone in your room, Star is usually never disturbed" Ravenna said playing with a strand of her black hair, she realized it and quickly let go, she is trying to stop that habit... "Now on to the reason we are here" she said getting the attention she wanted "Raven, and Beast Boy, give me the deets!" she smirked

"There's nothing to tell, we are friends and that's it" Raven spoke up

"Aaaand you really think I'm going to believe that?" she emphasized the word "And" she shook her head, and turned to Starfire "What do you think is going on between Raven and BB?" Star was just about to speak when Raven interrupted

"You really wanna know?" she asked, Ravenna nodded once and hugged one leg to her chest "I guess I can trust you two... I will admit it... I kinda, sorta, maybe have a tiny, tiny, tiny, crush on him" she looked down embarrassed

"I believe the crush part but I don't think its tiny to the power of three... I think its HUGE to the power of eleven!" she shouted the last part

"Two things, what would give you that idea and keep it down!" Raven almost scolded her sister

"Okay fine, its not huge to the power of eleven... its not even a crush, its LOVE!" Ravenna smiled and squealed witch was very out of character for her, she quickly composed herself,

"Shut up" Raven said insecurely pulling her hood up to hide her blush

"Oooo! Looks like I hit a soft spot! Tell me how long have you been in love with him?" she was laughing a little as she said this "Wait I'm really hot imma change" she stood up and waved her hand once and she glowed for a few seconds, and suddenly she was wearing cut off short shorts, she sat down and hugged her leg again "Okay, continue" she said

"One, I'm not in love with anyone" She denied, but then she gave in "and Two, Maybe a few months" Raven admitted

"OooO! This is so great!" Ravenna was happier than ever, she then phased the girls out of the room and into the living room

"How'd you do that with out touching us?" Ravenna asked

"My powers aren't the same as yours" she said simply "Hey Cy!" she shouted and ran over to Cyborg watching him cook, She would kill Beast Boy twice before she admitted this out loud but she kind of had a crush on Cyborg, Raven walked over to her

"Wa'cha cookin'?" Ravenna asked him, Raven knew about the mind reading thing so she decided to have some fun _Hmm I think my sister has a little crush on a certain half metal man! _She thought

"I do not!" Ravenna said suddenly looking at Raven

"Don't what?" Raven had a fake looking Innocent face on the smirked as she bit into an apple and walked towards the couch, she plopped down right next to Beast Boy, deciding to be happier, and cheerier, "Wa'cha doin'?" she Mimicked her sister almost, Ravenna smiled and shook her head, then went back to watching Cyborg cook

"Playing video games, wanna play" Beast Boy knew she would say no, but why not ask?

"Sure, ten buck says I win" Raven said, Beast Boy looked shocked but gave her a controller

"Your on" he smiled and started the game... on the first try Raven beat Beast Boy

"See you can't even win against her" Cy said from the kitchen,

"Pay up Beastie" she said holding out her hand palm up, Beast Boy slapped in a ten dollar bill grudgingly

"Yo Raven, are you okay?" Cyborg asked resting his hand on her forehead pretending to check for a fever, she slapped his hand away

"Nothing is wrong" she said

"I want a rematch!" Beast Boy said out of the blue, making Raven jump

"Only if you want your butt kicked... _again_" she said emphasizing the last word, Beast Boy rolled his eyes...

"Well If Raven won't I will" Cy said grabbing the controller from her hand and sitting on the other side of Beast Boy, he started the game, Raven decided to have some fun and used her powers to make Cyborg push the wrong buttons, making Beast Boy win

"HA!" Beast Boy did a little victory dance

"Raven?" Cyborg said accusingly,

"What?" Raven asked shrugging trying to hide a smile (And failing)

"Here's a fun Idea, Me and Cyborg play, If he wins, I have to stomach Stars '_pie_'... but if I win Raven has to do whatever I tell her for the rest of the day" Ravenna smirked and sat between Cyborg and Beast Boy

"How does that have anything to do with anything?" Raven asked

"It's my choice" she said simply Raven shrugged not knowing Ravenna's real plan

"Alright lets do this!" Ravenna said then started the game

_10 minutes later_

"I win!" Ravenna shouted "Raven's my slave for the rest of the day!" Raven shrugged again, Cyborg was wondering how she beat him

"Any requests as of now, oh master" Raven said sarcastically Ravenna smirked evilly

"Oh yes" she phased Herself, Raven, and Beast Boy out of the room, and into and empty room in one of the hallways "Stay here for three hours" she walked out the door and locked it shut "I'll get you when time's up" she walked back to the living room

"What did you do?" Robin asked

"Raven and Beast Boy have to stay in that empty room back there until I come get them in like three hours" she shrugged and played a rematch with Cyborg

_back with Raven and Beast Boy_

"So what now?" Beast Boy asked

"Wanna talk?" Raven asked willing to do anything

"Sure, what about?" he asked, she shrugged "How about how the hell you have a sister and we never knew!"

"Well I didn't know either!" she shouted, he backed off

"Wanna Play twenty questions?" Raven nodded

"You first" She said

"Okay, Do you think Ravenna has a crush on Cyborg?" Raven laughed

"Think? I know she does!" Raven said "Alright my turn, who do you have a crush on?" Beast Boy looked a little uncomfortable

"Actually, I think I like you" he said shyly

"Really?" she was surprised she would never think someone like him would like someone like her

"Yeah" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, she thought it over in her head once before asking:

"Why?"

"Why what?" Beast Boy asked, Raven went over why she liked him so she wouldn't smack him for being so slow at... pretty much everything.

"Why do you like me?" she repeated

"Oh... well... I like your, rare, but still there smile, I like your eyes how they have so much depth and they seem to never end, when I watch you meditate I feel like I'm floating on a cloud and in the sky is just... you" Beast Boy felt a little shy spilling his heart out to Raven like that but he just can't deny her. There was silence for the longest time, then Beast Boy said "So, my turn... Who do you have a crush on?"

"I-" was all Raven got out before they heard Ravenna open the door

"Okay three hours is up!" she said smirking

"Thank god! I have to pee so bad!" Beast Boy said running out of the room and strait to the bathroom, Ravenna and Raven laughed

"Oookay then... so how was it sis'?" Ravenna batted her eyes to show she was just teasing

"Oh it was amazing, First we confessed our undying love for one another" Raven said, her words dripping with sarcasm "then we made-out, then we-" Ravenna slapped her hand over her sister's mouth

"I know your just joking, but I still don't need to hear it" Raven pushed Ravenna's hand away and laughed

"Yeah, but none of that happened, first it was a little awkward, then he almost yelled at me for not knowing I had a sister, then he asked to play twenty questions, he asked if I thought you had a crush on Cyborg and I said I didn't think I _knew_" The two girls were walking down the hall way towards the living room "Then I asked who he had a crush on"

"Woah, let me guess, he said he was falling heels over head for Starfire, but knew he and her could never be together because of the evil troll Robin!" Raven shook her head at her older sister's ignorance.

"No" she stated "He said he liked me, then I asked him why, and he practically poured his heart in a tall glass and handed it to me"

"Aww!" Ravenna squealed

"Wait, then it was silent for a little while and he then asked me who I had a crush on, and... that's when you came to get us, and he ran out to use the bathroom" They both looked at each other briefly and burst out laughing again,

"So wait, you never said anything?" Ravenna asked

"Nope you came and got us just as I was about to" Raven explained

"Should I put you in there again?" Raven shook her head abruptly

"Please No!" she fake begged

"C'mon I'm hungry!" Ravenna literally pulled Raven down the hallway and to the kitchen...

**So I'm going to stop there since this is already super long... and I may, or may not add another chapter to finish it off with BbxRae ending, but Idk... The name Ravenna is from a story called "Future worth fighting for" by Rolyn .net/s/4312583/1/Future_Worth_Fighting_For**

**I just randomly wrote this fic cuz I thought it would be cute, and Morrigan is some ancient goddess the greeks or romans or someone believed in, I found the name online and decided to use it... I hope you enjoyed.. and enjoy this funnnnn thing I found that I thought would be cool to try.**

**Hi everyone!**

Raven: Hello

Ravenna: 'Sup freak

BB: Hey!

**SO I'm going to ask some questions and you... answer... simple enough right BB?**

BB: I'm not a child!

Raven: Not on paper...

**Riiiiight... anyway, Question #1: What do you think Raven was going to say when BB asked her who her crush was?**

Ravenna: Oh I know FROM RAVEN who it is!

BB: Okay so if you do, tell me

Raven: Ravenna I swear if you say anything...

Ravenna: Relax Raven! Lighten up, I may be more demon than you but I'm not that evil!

**Ooookay... Question #2: Ravenna, how old are you?**

Raven: Yeah I've been wondering that too

Ravenna: I'm 22, only five years older than Raven

BB: Raven's only 17! wow she looks younger than that

Raven: Beast Boy, your 17 too.. and you grew, which I'm not happy about

Ravenna: Why?

Raven: He's taller than me! That's why!

Ravenna: I thought you liked tall men!

Raven: Ugh, I tell you later

**Raven I specifically remember you saying you liked tall men...**

Raven: Where? Where in the fic does it say that!

**You didn't say it in the fic, you said it to Ravenna when I was telling the readers about the boys**

Raven: *Under Breath* Stupid author

Ravenna: You did say that..

Raven: shut up!

**Okay question #3 BB, how did you feel when Raven beat you at your video game?**

BB: I still think she cheated!

Raven: Oh don't be a baby!

BB: I am not a baby!

Raven: Say's who? Starfire?

BB: No! Lots of people don't think I'm a baby!

Raven: Only if they never met you!

Ravenna: SHUT UP LOVEBIRDS!

Raven&BB: Sorry...

**Well That's all! BYEEEEE! **


	2. Chapter 2

Ravenna pulled Raven into the kitchen and sat her down in an empty chair,

"So... where did you live after Trigon destroyed Azarath?" Raven asked genuinely curious

"Oh, I lived a lot of places, before I came here I actually lived on Tamaran" she said putting a steak on the stove

"Really?" Raven was surprised

"Kinggorf marnak ruthar morgpar" Ravenna said, Raven cocked her head to the side confused when Starfire came in

"Really?" she asked, Ravenna nodded

"What did you say?" Raven asked annoyed

"I said 'Raven is in love with Beast Boy'" she explained, Raven arched one eyebrow giving an "Are you serious?" look

"It is true Friend Raven, that is what Friend Ravenna said" Star classified "but is it really true?" she asked sitting across from Raven on a chair, Raven sighed

"Yes Star its true, but you can't say anything to anyone about it, understand?" she said sternly

"Yes Friend Raven, I understand" Raven nodded "Now I believe the term is 'Spill'" Star said

"No details Starfire, I don't feel like pouring my heart out right now" Starfire nodded actually understanding the term, Yes Star does her homework!

"Okay then friend Raven, when you are ready to do the pouring of the heart you may come find me anytime" Star confided then floated back to her room

"Well she took that well" suddenly there was a loud crash and Beast Boy yelping in fear then running in and hiding under Ravens cloak "Spoke to soon" Ravenna was laughing as she finally got to say that

Raven lifted her cloak to find Beast Boy hugging her waist "Need a pillow?" she asked getting his attention he looked up and let go quickly

"Sorry... just freaked out a little" he rubbed his neck blushing a bit

"It's fine" Raven said turning back to the tea that was compliments of Ravenna

"Well... okay then... um... yeah" he then walked over to the couch and started flipping through channels

"I guess being in love with someone helps?" Ravenna asked, then the TV cracked "Again, spoke to soon"

"Hey! Raven!" Raven turned innocently

"What?" she asked

"Could you not break the TV!" Raven rolled her eyes

"Sorry Master" she bowed to him then smirked at him through glass eyes that could be broken any minute

"Better" he said laughing

"Whatever" she scoffed and smiled a little

"Hey Raven?" Beast Boy asked from the couch, Raven sat down cross legged next to him

"Yeah?"

"You never did tell me who you had a crush on" Beast Boy pointed out

"I think that's my cue to leave" she said walking out stealing Raven's tea in the process

"Umm.. well.. it's you Beast Boy" she said not daring to look him in the face, she knew he liked her, but she still couldn't look at him, Beast Boy cupped her chin with his gloved hand and forcing her to look at him

"Is there something wrong with that?" he asked looking fake confused

"No, I mean... uh.." she still couldn't speak, but a few seconds later she didn't need too, Beast Boy had kissed her not a short kiss, but not as long as she would have wanted it to be

"Cat got your tongue?" he said morphing into a kitten with big adorable eyes and crawling onto Raven's lap purring she laughed a little and started petting him, Cyborg came in and looked at her

"Uh.." he got out before pointing at the two

"Cyborg meet fluffy! Our new tower pet! He turns into a human so we don't even have to buy a litter box!" she held Beast Boy up and he meowed at Cyborg, then hissed and started clawing at the big metal man

"Sorry Raven, mutts aren't allowed in the tower" he said looking at Beast Boy "Throw him out into the street", Raven set Beast Boy on the floor again and he turned into him self

"Ouch man" he said in mock sadness

"Not my fault" he said looking at Raven, Cyborg left after seeing the TV was cracked

"So what does this mean?" Raven asked

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" Beast Boy asked

"No" Beast Boy's ears dropped

"_Girlfriend_ and Boyfriend" she corrected, Beast Boy perked up instantly

"Oh yeah!" he tackled Raven on the couch taking her by surprise so he could easily pin her down, he was on top

"Beast Boy I hope you know how intimate this may look to others?" she asked suddenly Ravenna appeared out of the floor standing a few feet away from the couch

"Yes, very intimate indeed... Now as the older sister" she looked at Beast Boy and grabbed his arm "You're coming with me" she phased them through the floor so she could *talk* to him

**The next day **

Beast Boy and Raven were very close, and I mean literally, they were pretty much attached at the hip!

"Tea ma'lady?" he asked in a British accent a very bad one at that

"Thank you BB" Raven said smiling, she taught him how to make tea the night before, she took it from his hands receiving a small peck on the lips before he went to make a tofu breakfast for himself

**AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!** **Ravenna stays forever being recruited onto the team and Cyborg and Robin are like WHAT! when they see Beast Boy give Raven a small kiss**

**On with the questionaire thingy stuff... yeah**

Raven: *Sarcastically* Great intro

Ravenna: Yeah you could have done better

**Watch it Ravenna! I could have made you confess your love for Cyborg out of nowhere! **

Ravenna: You wouldn't!

**Oh I would!**

Ravenna walked into the common room to see Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games, she felt left out after Beast Boy and Raven got together and decided to just ki-

Ravenna: ALRIGHT I'LL SHUT UP!

**Better. Now with the first question Beast Boy how long have you like Raven?**

Beast Boy: Um... maybe since the end of the world incident?

Ravenna: Are you saying it did happen and I missed it!

Raven: Oh yes it happened!

Ravenna: Aww man!

Raven: What are you sad about?

Ravenna: I'm more demon than you making me (Even if its against my judgment) a daddy's girl.

Beast Boy: I just can't see you as a bad guy

Ravenna: Thanks BB

Raven: Watch it sis...

**Okay then... on with question two, Raven how long have you like Beast Boy?**

Beast Boy: Yes Raven, please enlighten us

Raven: Maybe since the freaky dimension that "Larry" created after his "Magic finger" broke, you looked king of cute without a mouth...

Ravenna: AWWWW!

Raven: seriously shut up!

Ravenna: Nope...

**hahaahhahah! Question three! Ravenna what is your favorite fruit**

Ravenna: What kind of a question is that?

**My question NOW ANSWER IT!**

Ravenna: Okay okay! Calm down crazy, its apples

**Okay Beast Boy how bout you?**

BB: What?

**Quit staring at Raven and answer the question**

BB: Sorry, umm maybe grapes?

**Typical... alright Raven how bout you?**

Raven: What?

***Face palms* They really are in love aren't they?**

Ravenna: Yep

**Raven answer the question**

Raven: Cucumber

**BB has a purple fruit and Raven has a green one, BIG shocker there!... Well we are done with the questionaire thingy!**

Raven: Again?

BB: yeah!

Raven: really?

BB: What?

Raven: You're so lucky I love you or you'd be in the ocean right now

BB: *kisses Raven*

Raven: *Kisses Back*

**Okay kids you don't need to see anymore so lets wrap it up and send it in the mail! BYEEE! **


End file.
